Angel With Black Wings
by xSojix
Summary: Sechan has a weird dream. It has something to with Konochan...It's my first fanfic... do comment and i will try to improve...


My first fanfic...

Pls give me all good/bad comments...

i'll try to improve...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am i?"

"Why am i floating?"

Fifteen year old Setsuna Sakurasaki sat up and looked around. This looks like space.> Dimly lited stars were all around her. Setsuna was wearing all white bird tribe clothes, clutching her trusty sword in her right hand. Her beautiful white angel wings were out, gently feeling the wind caressing it. She really looked like an angel sent down from heaven. She flew through this werid place, aimlessly, lost and confused.

Then, a dark cloud floated towards her. Setsuna stop flying and quickly drew her sword out. The cloud slowly dispersed and a dark figure stood in the shadows. Its face was covered in the shadows. Suddenly a wave of chilliness swept past Setsuna. Setsu saw its red eyes glowing , white teeth gleaming ereily at her. The figure also drew out his sword. However, instead of the usual silvery metal for the blade of the sword, the blade was stained with red substance. Setsu caught a whiff of the scent, blood> She thought.

"Who are you?" setsuna demanded.

"Who are YOU?"the shadow asked. His voice sounded farmiliar and sent chills down her spine.

Setsu immediately answered, "i am Setuna Sakurasaki, member of the shinmei-riu clan, no. 15 of 3A of Mahora Academy. now WHO ARE YOU? Why did you bring me here?"

The figure replied, "i did not bring you here, you brought me here."

Setsuna was confused by that answer. The mysterious figure gave a spine-chilling laugh and curled up into a ball. Suddenly, from the back of the figure, sprouted a pair of wings. black feathered wings. the demon straghten itself and sank deeper into the shadow. Then, it flapped its wings and black feathers flew from its back and covered the entire area. It was almost pitch black. Only the demon's eyes were glowing in the dark.

Sensing the enermy, Setsuna immediately gave a worrior cry and lunged for the demon. It dodged the attack easliy .

"WHO ARE YOU? I DEMAND FOR AN ANSWER." Setsuna cried, turning around, facing the demon.

The demon smiled and dashed for Setsuna. "CLASH" Setsuna managed to block the attack, barely.

"I", the demon said, "am", inching closer towards Setsuna's face. Setsu tried pushing the demon away, but to no avail. Despite of all of her years in training demon slaying,Setsuna was not prepared to see what she had seen on the demon's face. The demon just smiled and the shocked expreesion on Setsu's face and replied, "YOU!"

The ladyknight pushed the demoic looking Setuna away. The demonic "Setsuna" looked extactly like her, except it has wings that was black instead of white. It's dress was extactly the same as Setsuna's except it was black, instead of white.

Setsuna laughed , "you are just a shapeshifter. you are not me. demon" snared Setsuna.

The demon smiled as it's red eyes glow darker, "don't believe? well take a look at this!" The demon snapped her fingers and images appeared everywhere. Each image was filled with blood and death. Each picture showed someone she cared about dead. Asuna, Mana, Kaede, Nodoka, Negi.. One image was immediately flew in front of her face. In the picture was Setsuna in her worrior outfit, in battle stance. Her oppoent was ... Konoka Konoe... Konoka was seriously injured, she could barely stand.

"Why Setsu? Why are you doing this?" Konoka pleaded, tears falling from her eyes. without another word, Setsuna stiked her sword intothe princess's body. Konoka spat out blood and screamed. Setsuna looked coldly as Konoka fell to the ground, snickering slightly.

"Flick" the demon snapped it's fingers again. All the images vanished.

Setsuna could not believe her eyes. Shaking her head viourously, "no. All this are demon tricks. No... No... This is not true... This... is a dream... no! it's a nightmare... yes.. a ...a nightmare."

Evil "setsuna" snapped her fingers again. Bodies were everywhere, surrounding setsuna. Her dead friends bodies, covered with bruises and blood. Slowly, all of the lifeless bodies raised their right arm and pointed at Setsuna. "mur... der...er... mur... der... er..."

Setsuna covered her ears and chanted, "no... no... this is not true... this... is a nightmare... a nightmare..."

Evil "Setsuna" gently placed its hands on the white angel's shoulder. "Look in front of you.",evil "setuna" whisphered gently on the white angel's ear.

The ladyknight hestiantly opened her eyes, her ojou-sama was in front of her, eyes were dead and lifeless. "Why did you kill me, Sechan? Aren't you suppose to protect me?" Konoka's dead voice asked

"No! This is a nightmare!" Setsuna screamed.

The black angel laughed and said clamly, "Oh yes, it's true. Why don't you look at that sword you are holding?"

The white angel turned her head slowly and saw her sword was covered in blood. She immediately threw the sword away from her. The sword just floated in the air, with blood dripping off it's tip. Setsu could not believe her eyes, but it felt too real. "No... No... It's not true."

The demon took the floating sword and gave it a small wave. "HaHaHa... Do you know whose blood are these?" The demon flicked it's tongue and licked the blood of the sword. " let's see, i taste Asuna Kagurazaka, Mana Tatsumiya, Yue Ayase, Nodoka Miyaka, Makie Sasaki, etc, etc, etc. Oh yes, not forgetting Negi Springfireld and of course, your beloved" the demon smiled, "Konoka Konoe"

"No no no, this is a nightmare, you are not me. This... this is impossible." Setsu shook her head in disbelieve, covering her face with her hands. But it all felt too real. the voice, the image, the feeling...

"Look at your hands."

Setsu slowly took a glimps of her hand. her hands trembled as she saw blood all over both hands. Setsuna was at the brink of tears. "no.no no. This cant be. It cant be happening. this is not REAL." she screamed. Tears gently fell from her eyes as she tried her best to shake off the blood on the hands.

"Look at your dress. That lovely red stain, blood stained dress. Look at you." the black angel said with glee, "You are also covered in blood. All of your friends' blood."

Setsu struggled hard as she tried tearing off the blood-stain dress from her body.

"HaHaHa. Why don't i add another name to that collection for you. how about..." the demon stretched its wings and lurch forward, "SETSUNA SAKURASAKI?" , aiming for the heart, the devil pointed the swords at setsuna and stabbed her.

"GASP!" setsuna sat up on her bed.

"Pant... Pant... Pant... Pant..." Setsuna clutched her pajamas she was wearing, trying to catch her breath. That was the same horrifing nightmare she had for past week. Why do i have this nightmare for the past week? Same nightmare, Same demon, Same death... >

Absently, she wiped her sweat on her forehead with her hand and got out off her bed. She walked towards the window and and glanced at the outside moon. I should do something to this stupid nightmare.> Looking at her reflection on the mirror, she sighed. Turning her back she walked towards her closet. Time for my training. Maybe it will get rid of this stupid dream. Maybe i'll do some spells later.>

Setsu got out her training outfit and changed. Soon, the ladyknight walked out towards the spacious field near the world tree.

Somewhere else...

" I hope your plan works." a female voice said.

"I know what i am doing. With the guadian tired, she has no strenght to protect Konoka Ojou-sama. Paticence, Sakuraki." a golden hair teenager replied cooly

"I just hope that you are right." Sakuraki said. Both the mysterious teenager and Sakuraki teleported.

--------------------------------------

Pls review and give me your comments...

Pls tell me what do you want to see in chapter2.

However, if there is not enough suggestions or reviews, i wll not continue... I'm Sorry...


End file.
